Naruko Kitsune ME
by NitrolortiN
Summary: Fem Naruko Kitsune Biotic, 3-4 years old at beginning 153-154 years old at canon, pairing Naruko/asari, ME universe Primary/Naruko is the only thing from Naruto Universe
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongEDIT:04/03/2017 - It has come to my attention that I seem to have not enabled my account to receive private messages that has now been rectified. albeit a year late -_-/strong/p
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Not sure if this is allowed but here I go./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Primary universe ME/ only one character from Naruto no one else./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Appearance Hair on the short side like Fem Hawke(Dragon age 2) since having pigtails with a helmet would be hell.(would it be as bad with a hood?) Height 5'4" to 5'11" up to you. Hair colour... red? blonde? both?/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Main character Fem Naruko Kitsune(ears and all SUPER FLUFF 9001 also there is like only one fem Naru ME story out there and it's a Garrus pairing we need some cute yuri in this section)1 tail at arrival 2 at canon(since not human high life-span 1000 years? more with the ability to extend others)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Side characters oc galor you have 150 years to screw around with till you hit canon and you can even change canon(like not having shep die in ME 2) don't add new species there is enough already./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- First appears in a Matriarch meeting or counselor meeting. depends if you want her existence known or not./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Personality not too serious, Tomboyish, Hyper, likes to play around with pranks and what not, unnaturally violent when pissed and incredibly shy when not with sword(security blanket?( little Naru dragging a sword around = really creepy but still super cute) due to past trauma(no rape) from Naruto universe. so possible dislike of Humans in general./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Age 4 years old upon arrival to ME 2033CE for reference Liara is born 2077CE first contact is 2157CE Mass Effect takes place in 2183CE. There is alot of room for story's, time skips and adventure for Naru till you hit canon/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Adopted by Matriarch Lidanya, (commanding officer of the Destiny Ascension only thing know about her so lots of leeway for Character building) it would open connections to the council/ other politicians or specters. Naru will not get the ship just raised on it. cute bonding moments ahoy. Or you can make Wrex a daddy, that would open up the terminus to her with contacts to Aria T'loak and open a a way to join the Normandy./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Things Naru brings/gains to/in the ME universe Uzumaki Katana, instant Ramen(lol), have her chakra turn to Biotics.(chakra is way too op for the ME Universe)Since her chakra is in her veins(would that change colour of Biotics red? (for her Bijuus part would that not kill Kurama or merge them? up to you), would she be able to control Ezzo, like she would control Chakra?(No elements of-course) I'm thinking rasengan made out of biotics(without shouting out it's name lol) or Teleporting with a Right Hand-sword/Left Hand-Biotics(Hand-Cannon,Normal pistol,SMG)/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Fighting style will be like N7 Slayer/N7 Fury. Like a sword mage but with Biotics or guns... "Drools"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Pairing Liara? Asari oc? Tevo's? anything Asari, hell you can harem it as-long as it's only 2-3 Asari./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Should she be a specter before canon? not human so it won't take from Sheps first human specter thing./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Male or Female Shep? no clue but prefer female? Jennifer hales voice mmmmmm lol./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- Up to you whether or not Naru joins the Normandy, if you can make it work go for it./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"- BIGGEST THING TO WATCH FOR BE RESPECTFUL OF THE ME LORE! so no super big ships, no energy weapons and NO! bashing, you might hate the character, but guess what, you can change his/her/it's personality to something you like it's a fanon. And please don't fall into the stupid Citadel Council trap, they have years of experience to call on, they might be racist at times and arrogant but they got to that position above millions others, they are anything but stupid./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"and that's all I can think of again I hope challenges are allowed(never looked and not really challenge more like too lazy/busy to do myself) thanks :) p.s I'll try to be contactable but I'm really busy so if you want to do this story just do it./p 


End file.
